


Moving Up In Rank

by Starstreak_777



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, M/M, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstreak_777/pseuds/Starstreak_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bronze Saints are chosen to train for five of the Gold Cloths and new Bronze Saints are selected to take their place.  Takes place after Hades Chapter.  All Gold Saints are alive.  Jabu, Geki, Nachi, and Ichi are not friendly to the other five Bronze Saints (ooc).<br/>Yoai.  Incest.   Ikki/Shun.  One-sided Hyoga/Shun.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Up In Rank

Hyōga watched as Shun sparred against Jabu. The Unicorn Saint was hell–bent on beating the Andromeda Saint and proving himself to Saori that he was strong enough to defend her with the rest of her Saints. He looked over to the door as it opened, letting Ikki into the training room. He knew the Phoenix Saint wasn’t happy with the demanded rematch; he thought that Jabu had lost fair and square against his brother during the Tournament. The Cygnus Saint was acting as the referee and counting the points each Saint had against the other; Shun easily beating Jabu and the younger Saint was not happy about that.

Calling the match as Shun scored the final point, he and Ikki made their way to the octagon fighting ring. Ikki got inside just as Jabu was about to attack the Andromeda Saint from behind. Grabbing Jabu by his Cloth’s collar, Ikki threw the younger Saint to the other side of the ring, standing in front of his younger brother. Hyōga moved to stand next to him as Shun turned around.

“Niisan, Hyōga?” Shun asked as he looked between the older Saints. Looking over to Jabu, he realized what had happened, the only reason his older brother would jump into the middle of his fights; Jabu had tried to attack him when his back was turned. The younger Saint shook his head as he dismissed his Cloth. “What were you thinking, Jabu?”

“It’s not fair! You hate fighting but you beat the rest of us every time!” Jabu snarled.

“Whether it’s fair or not doesn’t matter,” Hyōga said. “What matters, is knowing the strengths and weaknesses of your Cloth.”

“Who made you master?” the Unicorn Saint spat.

“It’s not who made him a master, it’s who taught him,” the four Bronze Saints turned to see who had joined them; Mū, Shaka, Dōko, Camus, and the other Bronze Saints they fought with; Seiya and Shiryū. “Knowing your Cloth and your own strengths and weaknesses makes who you are as a fighter,” Camus said as he made his way to the ring. “If you really want to be the Unicorn Saint, you better know your Cloth before you start fighting with it. I made Hyōga learn everything about the Cygnus constellation and the Cloth before I let him figure out where it was resting.” Jabu looked between the Aquarius Saint and the Cygnus Saint, realizing that Hyōga had been trained by one of the Gold Saints.

“Knowing your own strengths and weaknesses allows you to use your Cloth’s strengths to your advantage,” Dōko said. “Because Shun doesn’t like fighting, he remains on the defensive, allowing his Cloth’s chains to do the work for him. He uses the Cloth to do what he can’t or doesn’t like doing.” He and the rest of the Saints with him joined the five in the ring. “Phoenix Ikki on the other hand, uses his Cloth’s power to boost his own physical strength; using the Cloth’s powerful attacks to finish his opponents. Knowing your Cloth and yourself will change how you fight.”

“As will knowing your teammates,” Mū pointed out. “I’ve noticed weaknesses in some of the fighting styles that are covered by teammates on more than one occasion. I won’t say who has what, but they know who I’m referring to.” Ikki, Shun, and Hyōga looked between Seiya and Shiryū knowingly; Shiryū left his heart open when using his ultimate attack and Seiya blocked or covered it more than once when their opponents noticed. Jabu dismissed his Cloth before storming out of the training room, looking at the floor; he did not appreciate being chastised like a fresh trainee in the group. Once he was gone, Ikki, Shun, and Hyōga climbed out of the octagon and joined the other Saints on the floor. The four Gold Saints didn’t stay with them for long, leaving to talk with Saori before leaving for the Sanctuary again. Before they left the five Bronze Saints, they told them that they had been selected to train for five of the Gold Cloths and would train at the Sanctuary or the Gold Saint’s selected training ground separately.

It was obvious what Gold Cloths four of them would be getting; only Seiya wasn’t sure which Cloth he had been selected for. After the Gold Saints left, Saori called all the Bronze Saints to her office and told them that they and she would be making a trip to the Sanctuary later that week, hinting that a few of the Bronze Saints had been chosen to train for Gold Cloths. Jabu, Geki, Nachi, Ichi, and ban looked between each other, wondering who had been chosen. Saori already knew that Hyōga, Seiya, Shiryū, Shun, and Ikki were aware they were the ones chosen, but agreed with the Gold Saints in bringing all of her Bronze Saints with her so the Gold Saints could tell them personally.

Shun and Ikki packed their bags that night since Saori hadn’t told them what day they would be leaving. Once they were packed, Ikki shoved Shun against the wall, stealing a deep kiss; they knew what they had wasn’t right but they couldn’t fight it – they had tried in the beginning but stopped fighting it after Shun had nearly been killed by Hades. Shun moaned into the kiss as he tangled his hands in Ikki’s thick, blue–black hair. Submitting to his older brother, Shun let Ikki do as he pleased, raising his arms to allow him to remove his shirt. Once his shirt was gone, Ikki traced over the faint scars that remained from his fire attack that had forced Hades to relinquish his possession of Shun’s body, regretting leaving his beloved younger brother scarred.  
Shun knew Ikki hadn’t wanted to use the attack and had only done so after he pleaded with his older brother to use it; willing to risk his own life to stop the God of the Underworld. Now, the scars were sensitive and Ikki used that to his advantage; gently tracing them as he moved from kissing his brother to laving attention to his neck.

Shun tossed his head back, giving his brother more room, loving the feeling only Ikki could give him; Hyōga came close, but the cold bite was nothing like the numbing burn of his brother’s Cosmo. It wasn’t long after Shun’s shirt was removed that Ikki pulled him from the wall and tossed him onto the bed. Slipping between is legs, the Phoenix Saint teased his brother into coming close to orgasming before completely stripping him. Using the lotion under his pillow, Ikki gently, slowly stretched his brother’s entrance, teasing him into orgasming twice while doing so.

“Niisan! Please! I need more than this!” Shun begged, digging his nails into Ikki’s back; he knew his brother would heal overnight and the marks wouldn’t be seen the next day. Slicking his erect member, Ikki pressed into Shun, sheathing himself in only one thrust, getting a long moan of pleasure from his younger brother. “Niisan, please!” Ikki knew what his younger brother was asking for; as hard, fast and deep as he could. Thrusting shallowly at first until Shun wasn’t gasping in pain; he waited until Shun clenched his legs around his waist, his signal that he was ready. Pulling back until just the head of his member was still inside, Ikki thrust in with almost all of his strength, making Shun nearly cry out, not wanting to get the attention of the other Saints. Leaning down over Shun, he let his beloved brother bite down on his shoulder to muffle the sound, both loving the pain it caused because it turned him on further and knowing it would be gone by morning with the rest of the marks. Pounding roughly in and out of Shun, Ikki’s pace was almost abusive.

Biting down roughly on Ikki’s shoulder, Shun clung to his brother as his body was rocked by powerful waves of immense pleasure. Rocking into his brother’s thrusts, Shun almost demanded rougher pace. It wasn’t long before Shun felt the Phoenix mark wake up and start to spread its wings, burning him from the inside out, looking for the chains of the Andromeda Cosmo. Pausing, Ikki pulled out of his brother, making him let go of his shoulder before turning him around and sitting up. Pulling Shun back until he was sitting above his lap, Ikki slipped his member back in, starting his fast, rough pace again.

Unable to bite his brother’s shoulder anymore, Shun bit the inside of his lip, muffling his cried of pleasure. Using one hand to hold Shun’s hips above his lap, Ikki wrapped his other arm around Shun’s chest, hooking his hand over Shun’s shoulder to hold him still. The new angle and position allowed Ikki’s member to brush against Shun’s prostate with every pass in and out. Shun tossed his head back onto Ikki’s shoulder as the waves of pleasure became more powerful, biting into his lip until he bled. Feeling the small trickle of blood against his neck, Ikki looked at his brother, stopping completely, getting a moan of annoyance. Pulling Shun into a kiss, Ikki licked the blood away, feeling how bad his younger brother had hurt himself. Once he was satisfied that it wasn’t anything serious, he leaned forward, pushing Shun onto his hands and knees so Shun’s head was net to the pillows before gently thrusting into him again.

“Niisan, please!” Knowing Shun would bite the pillows, Ikki picked up his pace, thrusting harshly in and out of his brother again. Keening, Shun buried his face in the pillows as harsh waves of pleasure coursed through him. Satisfied that Shun wouldn’t hurt himself anymore, Ikki used his full strength, jarring his brother’s position with every thrust. Easing up every now and then, Ikki prolonged their pleasure, getting annoyed moans every time he slowed down.

Soon, Shun bit down on the pillow, muffling his cry of pleasure as he came. It wasn’t long after he came that Ikki joined him, coating his insides with his seed. Sitting up, Ikki pulled Shun with him and into his lap. Shun leaned back against his chest, reaching one arm around Ikki’s neck and tangling his fingers in his brother’s short hair. Looking out the window at the sun, Ikki was happy to see the sun had fallen behind the tree line.

“Go take your shower before someone collects us for dinner,” Ikki whispered into Shun’s ear. Nodding, Shun reluctantly got out of his brother’s lap, gasping as Ikki’s member slipped out of him. Watching Shun make his way to their on–suite bathroom and the shower, Ikki smiled; he knew Hyōga wanted his younger brother but he was reluctant to let the Cygnus Saint have him. Shaking his head, he got off the bed and pulled out two sets of clothes, his and Shun’s, and cleaned himself up before getting dressed and putting Shun’s clothes in the bathroom so he could get dressed in there and not get water on the carpet of their bedroom.

After Shun came out of the bathroom dressed and hair mostly dry, Shiryū came to get them for dinner. Joining the rest of the Bronze Saints in the massive dining room, the brothers sat next to each other, across from Jabu and Nachi. Jabu glared at the Andromeda Saint as they waited for the servants to bring the meal out. Saori silently watched her Saints, knowing Jabu was waiting for a reason to start a fight. Ikki watched Jabu out of the corner of his eye as Shun talked with Hyōga and Shiryū. Once dinner was served, all the Saints fell silent, focusing on the meal instead of each other.

After they finished dinner, Saori told them that they were going to be leaving for the Sanctuary in two days. Glad that they already packed, Shun and Ikki shared a look. Ikki knew shun wanted to talk to Hyōga as the Cygnus Saint packed; giving him a slight nod, not willing to hurt his younger brother. Going back to their room, Ikki moved his and Shun’s bags onto their Cloth Boxes. Laying down on his bed, he dozed until he heard Shun come back. Wrapping his arm around Shun’s waist as his younger brother curled up with him, he fell asleep with his beloved brother held close  
________________________________________  
Watching the clouds pass outside his window as Shun, Hyōga, and Shiryū played a cards, Ikki listened to the rest of the occupants of the plane. Seiya was sitting next to Saori as Geki, Nachi, Ichi, Ban, and Jabu sat in the back away from everyone else. When they got to Greece, they already had a few cars waiting for them. Shun, Ikki, Hyōga, and Shiryū got into one car, Geki, Nachi, Ichi, and Ban in another, and Jabu, Seiya, and Saori into the last. As they got closer to the Sanctuary, the five powerful Bronze Saints got anxious, wondering how the other Bronze Saints would react to them getting the privilege of learning everything about five of the Gold Cloths and the ability to wear them.

Meeting Mū and Kiki at the entrance of the Sanctuary, Mu in his Aries Cloth, the Aries Saint led them to his Temple where Dōko, Camus, Shaka, Aiolia, and a revived Aiolos were waiting for them, all in their Cloths. All the Bronze Saints were surprised to see Aiolos in the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. Shiryū nodded to Dōko as they lined up behind Saori; Hyōga doing the same thing to Camus. Once all ten Bronze Saints were lined up, Dōko moved forward, as the oldest Saint alive, to announce who was chosen for the Gold Cloths. Jabu glared at Shun and Ikki as they were named. Almost everyone expected Seiya’s name to be called, though the other five Bronze Saints were surprised to hear he was chosen for the Sagittarius Cloth.

As their names were called, the five Bronze Saints moved to join their assigned master; Shiryū and Hyōga moved to join their previous masters. Once they had moved, Saori nodded, and as Athena, made the apprenticeships official. Dismissing the Bronze Saints, Athena talked to the six Gold Saints about the transfer of Bronze Cloths. Shun stayed close to his brother as they made their way to the Leo Temple; Aldebaran escorting them through the Gemini and Cancer Temples, not wanting Kanon and Deathmask to pick a fight with the new apprentices. Once they arrived at the Leo Temple, the Taurus Saint left them to return to his Temple.

“Niisan,” Shun paused for a second before continuing, “Why do you think we were selected? I remember Shiryū mentioning that Libra Dōko had trained someone for the Libra Cloth the same time he was training for the Dragon Cloth.”

“We all mastered our seventh sense. Remember, Mū mentioned that it was needed to fight a Gold Saint on the same level they fought on. We mastered it when we fought them a few years ago,” sitting on one of the pillars that had fallen over, they waited for the Gold Saints to arrive. Once Aiolia and Shaka joined them, Shun left with Shaka to be brought up to speed on exactly why he was chosen for the Virgo Cloth. At the end of the week as the Bronze Saints headed back to Japan with Saori, Jabu kept needling Shun and Ikki, trying to bait the Phoenix Saint into attacking him so Saori would change her mind about him being the official Leo Saint apprentice.

“Jabu, that’s enough,” she interrupted. “I am tired of your pestering and nit–picking for a fight. If you really feel like they aren’t worthy of being chosen for the Gold Cloths, you need to reevaluate your position in the standings as one of my Saints.” Jabu left them alone after that, not wanting to anger his Goddess further.

Returning to their room, Shun and Ikki unpacked their bags and crashed for the night, curled up on Ikki’s bed, barely making it under the covers. The next morning, Shun was the first to wake, lifting his head from Ikki’s shoulder. Looking at the clock, he groaned and laid his head back down, not wanting to get up. When Shun woke up again, it was to Ikki waking up and getting out of bed. Snagging his brother’s pillow, he tried to go back to sleep. He groaned, reluctant to release his brother’s pillow when Ikki came back but did so once he realized that it was his brother nudging him. Curling back into his brother’s side, they fell back asleep, getting up as their alarm went off.

Getting up and in the shower, Ikki took his brother before they cleaned up and got dressed. Making it to breakfast before Shiryū, they waited for everyone to arrive and breakfast to be served before eating. Once the meal was over, Ikki left the mansion for fresh air away from the five weaker Bronze Saints, Shiryū worked on his forms with Hyōga, Seiya stayed close to Saori, and Shun went back to his and his brother’s room and wrote in his journal until lunch.

The first to leave for the Sanctuary was Shiryū, leaving for three months to train with Libra Dōko. When Shiryū came back, Seiya left the next day. Each leaving for three months at a time, it took close to six rotations for them to learn and master the Gold Cloths; almost two and a half years of going between Japan and the Sanctuary. Learning the specialty move sets and attacks of each Cloth; Ikki learned the Leo final attacks along with his Phoenix attacks, Shun learned Shaka’s self–created move set along with those of the Virgo Cloth, Seiya mastered the Sagittarius Cloth first, bringing Aiolos back to the Kido Mansion for the final ceremony, Shiryū second with the Libra Cloth, postponing his ceremony for when everyone else mastered their’s. Hyōga was the last to master the Gold Cloth, having trouble mastering two Absolute Zero techniques. The three last Saints all agreed to have their ceremony at the Sanctuary, with a courtesy ceremony for Seiya and Aiolos. Once the ceremonies were done and everything official, Mū and Kiki surprised everyone with the young Aries apprentice having mastered the Aries Cloth, just not repairing Gold, Silver, and Bronze Cloths.

Still using their Bronze Cloths, Seiya, Shiryū, Shun, Ikki, and Hyōga waited for the Gold Saints to retire and transfer their Cloths to them. Aiolos was the first to transfer his Sagittarius Cloth to Seiya. Shaka transferred his Cloth next, personally passing the Virgo Cloth to Shun. Aiolia passed his Cloth to Ikki next, knowing that his brother had passed his Cloth on earlier that year. Camus was the second to last to pass his Cloth on, pleased and satisfied that Hyōga knew everything he needed to for the Aquarius Cloth. It was a couple of years later that Dōko passed the Libra Cloth to Shiryū.

The previous Gold Saints stayed in contact with the ones that took over their Temples, helping look for possible students for the Bronze Cloths they were looking over. Albiore came to visit Shun on a few occasions after hearing his student had earned the right to wear the Virgo Cloth. Praising Shun for earning one of the Gold Cloths, Albiore asked him if Shun would mind if he took the Andromeda Cloth back to Andromeda Island to train a new Saint for the right to wear it. Looking over to Shaka a getting a brief nod, he agreed with the Silver Saint, allowing him to take the Cloth to its home on the Island.

Ikki was highly picky of who he wanted to train for the Phoenix Cloth, not wanting a repeat of how he had to earn the Bronze Cloth. Seiya was the first to find a trainee for his old Cloth, training Kōga the same way he had been. Shiryū agreed with Dōko and returned the Dragon Cloth to the Five Old Peaks, moving there himself with Dōko and Shunrei, allowing Dōko to select the trainee for the Cloth. With two of the Cloths out of the Sanctuary, only the Phoenix and Cygnus Cloths remained in the Sanctuary. Saori remained in the Kido Mansion in Japan, having a few Silver Saints move in to replace the five Bronze Saints that had moved to the Sanctuary.

 

Now that they were Gold Saints, Ikki couldn’t take his brother as often as he used to. Since Hyōga returned to the Siberia–Russia border with the Cygnus Cloth and Camus, Ikki felt that he didn’t have to claim his as often. Unlike the rest of the Gold Saints that retired, Mū had been chosen by Athena to be the new Pope of the Sanctuary, still active and watching over his home, but more lenient than Saga had been. The Sanctuary fell into peace before Ikki found a student for the Phoenix Cloth. Shun was surprised how rough Ikki trained his student, finally understanding why his older brother took his spot for the Phoenix Cloth.  
When all twelve Gold Saints were called by Athena to come to the Sanctuary, Shiryū and Hyōga returned, each coming with a student; Shiryū with his and Shunrei’s son, Ryūhō, and Hyōga with a young Russian he and Camus had agreed on. Camus, Dōko, and Shunrei came with the Gold Saints, staying in the respective Temples as Athena held her council with Pope Mū and the twelve Gold Saints. Hyōga’s interest in Shun had gone away during his time in Siberia training the new Cygnus Saint.

Since Shun was the only one without a student, he had the privilege of watching all the Saints that had ranked up with him train their students; he was surprised how similar Hyōga’s student’s exercises were to the Phoenix Saint student. He visited Andromeda Island a couple of times, bringing Ikki with him the second time, to see who had the best chance of getting his old Cloth. Both he and his older brother were disappointed in the candidates; none of them had the powerful Cosmo Shun had as a fresh trainee, even this far into their training. Albiore was close to dismissing all of them without allowing them to attempt the final test, holding off because he wanted to ask Athena her permission.

Getting the clearance he wanted, he asked Shun to be present for the announcement. After the Virgo Saint arrived, bringing Shaka and Ikki with him (the Phoenix Saint trainee since having died during his training), he waited for all the trainees to gather. The Andromeda trainees were surprised to see two Gold Saints in their Cloths; they had not expected the previous Andromeda Saint had moved up to a Gold Saint. Some of the trainees thought that the gathering was to announce the selected students that would be granted the chance to try the final test to earn the right to wear the Andromeda Cloth. Once all the trainees were gathered, Albiore told them that none of them met the standards required to wear, or even qualify for the final test, the Andromeda Cloth. A few showed promise at first, but failed to improve over time.

When the trainees tried to argue that they still had the promise they showed in the beginning, Shun stepped forward and told   
them that neither he nor Leo Ikki or Shaka saw any reason for Albiore to waste time training them and that Athena had granted Albiore permission to terminate training. As the trainees gathered their belongings, Shun, Ikki, and Shaka met with Albiore and the Cepheus Saint asked them to refer students that they thought were worthy rather than just rely on the promise of wearing the Bronze Cloth. Agreeing, Shaka and Shun left with Ikki to go back to the Sanctuary.

Once they got back, Pope Mū gave them clearance to leave the Sanctuary to look for Andromeda Saint prospects and a new student for Ikki to train as the Phoenix Saint. Spending a year looking for student, they sent eleven students to Andromeda Island and three for Ikki to choose from. As they went back to the Sanctuary, Shaka left them to return to India for a small vacation. With Shaka gone and Ikki’s students given a couple of months to report to the Sanctuary, Ikki and Shun spent the night in the Leo Temple with Ikki claiming him after so long.

Ikki pinned Shun to the wall of his personal quarters, the Leo Saint held his brother steady as he thrust into him, Biting down on Ikki’s shoulder, Shun muffled his cries and moans out of habit. He knew that until Ikki fully trained the new Phoenix Saint, his   
older brother would hold all the powers of the immortal bird and its Cloth. Each thrust jarred his hold on his beloved brother’s shoulder, sending waves of pleasure through him and small pulses of pain through Ikki. Digging his nails into Ikki’s back, Shun let go of his brother’s shoulder, tossing his head back in pleasure.

“Niisan!” Shun gasped as Ikki hilted himself one last time, sending both of them over the edge, making Shun coat his stomach with streams of white as he marked his brother again; his mark having changed into the Lion instead of the Phoenix. Shun felt the powerful Lion calm down, holding the chains of his Cosmo and the fabric base his Cosmo was still turning into. Clinging to his brother, he panted as he came down from his high, latching back onto Ikki’s shoulder so he could lick the blood away so it could heal properly.

As they both came down, Ikki slowly set his brother back on his feet, slipping his member out of the younger Saint, making Shun moan at the empty feeling it left behind. Setting Shun on his feet, Ikki held him close until his beloved younger brother stopped shaking and could stand on his own. Once Shun could stand on his own, Ikki let him use the shower to clean up. Cleaning his member off with a tissue, Ikki waited for his brother to finish. After Shun came out, dressed in his casual clothes, Ikki pulled him close and stole a deep, passionate kiss before letting him go back to his Temple. Watching him walk away, Ikki was content to be the only one that wanted his brother as more than a friend.

A couple of years past and two of Ikki’s students died in training and Shun had yet to find someone he truly thought was worthy of taking over as the Andromeda Saint. He and Shaka visited Andromeda Island at least once a year to check on the students they sent Albiore. A few showed some promise at the start of training but didn’t have the resilience Shun had at that stage in training. Shun was seriously contemplating using the Andromeda Cloth until someone earned it but he respected Shaka’s decision to have him replace the blond as the Virgo Saint. With one student remaining for the Phoenix Cloth, Ikki couldn’t travel with his brother.

By the time Ikki was sure his student would survive the brutal training he was going through Ryūhō finished training for the Dragon Cloth. Dōko brought all three back to the Sanctuary to meet the rest of his father’s friends and allies. Seiya had trained Kōga at the same time Shiryū trained his son, finally letting him meet the rest of the Saints at the Sanctuary. Hyōga came back with Camus and the Russian they found for the Cygnus Cloth; the student just one test away from passing as the Cygnus Saint and replacing Hyōga. With three fresh replacements as Bronze Saints, only two needed to finish their training.

A few years later, Albiore brought the new Andromeda Saint to the Sanctuary. A few months later, Ikki’s student died. Shun asked why four prospects for the Phoenix Cloth all died; Ikki told him that since the Cloth was immortal and powerful, it was hard to find a person strong enough to bare the Cloth. They both decided to let Athena pick the next set of students for Ikki, knowing she could feel when someone was strong enough for it. Shun tested the new Andromeda Saint, beating him easily since he was still in tune with the Cloth. The new Saint was shocked that the Virgo Saint was able to manipulate his Cloth.  
Albiore and Shun told him that Shun used to be the Andromeda Saint and was able to use and wear the Andromeda Cloth whenever it was necessary, just as Shiryū could still use the Dragon Cloth.

It was many years later that Athena found a student for Ikki to train. The Leo Saint altered the training a little after talking to Dōko and Camus, making it slightly easier to earn the Cloth by lengthening the training time and letting his student rest for a short while after learning the harder move sets and exercises, giving him time to learn them; instead of a fast–paced, six– year training, it was lengthened to a ten–year training period. The new training plan seemed to work; the student lasted longer than the previous ones, getting stronger, faster – even pushing Ikki to speed up the training.

Eight years after Athena sent the Leo Saint the student for the Phoenix Cloth, the Bronze Cloth had a new bearer, not as strong or suited for it like Ikki, but one that could use its potential for its worth. Shun was surprised how passive the new Phoenix Saint was when not in the field, acting more like him; aggressive when suited and calm and collected out of his Cloth. With all five of the powerful Bronze Cloths with their new bearers, the five newer Gold Saints were able to relax and settle into their new Cloths and practice and spar with their Gold Cloths as well as learn how to use the six special weapons guarded by the Libra Cloth.

Kiki, Ikki, Shun, Hyōga, Shiryū, and Seiya settled comfortably into their new roles and Temples as they found apprentices for their Gold Cloths to train for when they retired themselves.

~finis~


End file.
